


You are allowed to have him

by unluckyloki



Series: Witch AU [2]
Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Discussion of past character death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, both characters are 19-20, major spoilers for the main story!, this is an extra for an AU so it's better to read the AU first or you'd be confused, yup guys it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/pseuds/unluckyloki
Summary: “Kon?”“Mmm?”“Do you remember something from when you were dead?”“No,” Kon says carefully, not liking where the conversation is going.





	You are allowed to have him

**Author's Note:**

> 1\2 of the two promised extras and yes it's partly porn  
> if you're not into that but are here for the AU - you can safely read half of this. it's pretty evident when smut starts to build up  
> the second of the extras is PG and will focus on Batfam and the Witches and idk when I'll write it, but I promise you I will  
>  
> 
> also, one part of the dialog is mirroring that time Kon kept 'Elliot' up all night when talking on the 'patio' - try to guess which is it X)

A week comes and goes.

Marie the Voodoo Queen insists on Tim staying in her house and the bats agree, grumbling a little, of course.

They do know that Tim would have better care taken of him in the house of a magic user who actually made sure he stayed alive, so there’s not much arguing.

Tim gets better much faster with Marie’s help – and yep, that’s what Conner is calling her now, after the woman herself had requested he drops trying to call her ‘Miss’ or ‘Ma'am ’.

“We’re almost family now, aren’t we?” she also said, winking at him and grinning. “Now, go fetch your boyfriend, the dinner’s ready.”

Kon blushed but did go to get his boyfriend down to the dining room.

Because that’s what Tim and him were now – boyfriends.

They’ve decided on it early on, after their first kiss – _Kon refused to acknowledge the failed attempt back at the island as their first kiss_ – and now it has been a week, even though it felt much longer.

Him and Tim fit in as if they had always been like this – talking, cuddling on the couch, kissing softly or just holding hands, coexisting peacefully together. Every day, Conner would go to New Orleans to be with Tim and, some nights, when Tim would ask him to - he would stay, with Cookie the cat at their feet. They’d kiss goodnight and Tim would fall asleep on his chest, warm, breathing and alive. Tim’s heartbeat would be the first thing Kon would hear in the morning, when he wakes up.

How did his life come from absolutely horrible to amazingly wonderful in a week – Kon has no idea.

It wasn’t all perfect, though.

Tim still had to drink a ton of weird magical elixirs. He was allowed to eat more different kinds of foods but was still very thin, having lost weight through his… Well, coming back to life and all that jazz. Some nights, he would wake up gasping and Kon would hold him, speaking softly ‘till Tim could fall asleep again.

Superboy doesn't have to be a psychic to know what those dreams are about.

Gradually, it was getting better. Tim had filled out a little with the food he was now allowed to have. He wasn’t as pale anymore, could be seen around the house with his cat and playing with Marie’s multiple children. At the end of the week, having caved in to all of his family’s begging and bargaining, he was getting ready to go back to Gotham.

On the day Tim was to be moved back to his city, an emergency happened in San Fran and the Titans needed their Superboy. They were also very much in need of their Red Robin, as they have said many times over the past week. But Marie was already pissed enough at the bat infestation happening in her house, so they decided not to disturb her. They relied fully on Conner telling them about Tim’s state and showing pictures he took on the rare occasion of his phone actually working in the magic-filled house.

Taking down another mad scientist took the best part of the day and catching up with his friends, updating them on Tim’s recovery, had taken what was left of it. Because of that, Kon couldn’t be in New Orleans when the greeting committee arranged by Nightwing arrived for Tim. So, he ends up going to Gotham to see his boyfriend only after the sun had set.

It’s rather fitting, he thinks – meeting after dark, in Gotham.

Superboy follows Tim’s heartbeat to Gotham and has to take a double-take, because.

Well, Tim’s heartbeat is not in the further part of the city, as Kon was sure it will be.

It’s somewhere closer to the center.

Kon speeds up, wondering about what could’ve happened that stopped Tim from staying at the Manor.

A gang war?

Joker breaking out?

Did they have absolutely no other choice but to put Red Robin in the field so soon, with his recovery not completely finished?

The heartbeat is strong and measured, but, considering the fact that Tim knows techniques to keep his heart sounding steady, it doesn’t help Kon worry any less.

He comes to a halt when he finally understands what building it is.

It’s Tim’s apartment.

Superboy floats in front of the window indecisively.

Why is Tim here? Is there some kind of an emergency in the Manor, is it not safe? Did they have to relocate?

But there’s only one heartbeat and it’s Tim’s.

Just as Kon hastily scans the area for trouble, the large window opens.

“I could hear you thinking from here,” Tim says, smiling softly. “Come in.”

“What happened?” Kon asks while flying in. “Why aren’t you at the Manor, is something wrong?”

Kon’s feet still haven’t touched the floor, ready to spring into action at any given moment. So Tim puts his arms around Kon’s neck, pulling him down for a quick peck on the lips – their newly established form of greeting that Kon can’t stop being completely smitten by.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tim answers. “I’ve just decided that I needed a break.”

“A break from what?”

Tim looks nervous at that and bites his lip. Kon plants his feet on the wooden floor and takes Tim’s face into his hands.

“From the others. It’s. I understand, it’s a hard adjustment. But they treat me like _glass_. It’s all to careful and way too _nice_ ,” Tim says, the last word sounding dirty. “It’s like they don’t know how to talk to me. Like they don’t know who I am anymore. I feel like you’re the only person who still sees me in, well, _me_.”

Despite the smile, Tim looks really sad, so it’s only fare that the only thing Kon can think of is wrap his arms around his boyfriend and hold him close.

Enveloped in the hug, Tim hugs back instantly.

“We’ve seen each other even before the spell wore off, but it’s been a long time for them. So it’s gotta be difficult, right? Just give your family a chance, I know they are trying their best.”

“They’ve been trying too hard recently,” Tim huffs, but melts into Kon’s arms nonetheless, tension leaving his body.

“Your family just loves you very much, that’s all,” Kon says, leaning down to nuzzle into Tim’s hair.

They stay peacefully like that for a long time, but then Tim breaks the silence:

“Kon?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you remember something from when you were dead?”

“No,” Kon says carefully, not liking where the conversation is going.

“I do.”

Conner’s heart sinks. All he can do is hope that Tim won’t notice how much faster it beats now.

“That’s another reason why I didn’t wanna stay at the Manor tonight and worry everybody even more,” Tim continues. “I keep having dreams about it and I. I don’t really wanna go to sleep. Haven’t slept since Monday, really. I also kinda want to, but I can’t.”

Oh, that’s why Tim’s so chatty – it’s Wednesday today, so he hasn’t slept for 2 days.

Shit.

Kon gulps, but forces his voice to be steady.

“What are those dreams ‘bout?”

Tim takes too long to answer and Kon re-thinks his question.

“You don’t have to tell me! It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it, I understand!”

Tim lifts his head to look at him, and yeah, his eyes look tired.

“It’s not filled with blood or anything scary. It’s stupid, really.”

“It’s not stupid if it bothers you, okay?” Kon says, cupping Tim’s cheek with one hand.

Tim leans into his palm immediately.

“Okay,” he says, closing his eyes. Then, he sighs and starts, “In the dream, I’m stuck at Drake Manor. It’s so quiet and empty. I hear Jason and Dick playing outside, in the neighboring house. Bruce and Alfred are there, too, but they can’t hear me, no matter how loud I scream. And I scream and scream but the house is still all cold and empty and dead. I’m still all alone.”

Conner had heard about Tim’s parents leaving him alone for weeks or even months, but Tim had also always seemed so put together, so _okay_. Kon hadn’t suspected it could leave such a long lasting effect.

He really should have.

“You’re not alone anymore, you know that, right?” Kon says, putting the most conviction in his voice. “There’s your family and there’s your friends and there’s _me_ , always. And maybe I can’t protect you from something like magic-”

Tim interrupts him by pressing his fingers to his lips.

“I don’t need you to protect me, I need you to be by my side. You’ve done a great job so far,” he says, smirking.

Kon can’t find any other answer to that but kiss his fingers, then – him palm, covering his hand in kisses. Tim sighs deeply and it’s not a tired sound anymore.

“Sorry I'm such a mess,” Tim says.

“Sure,” Con agrees seriously. “A _very hot_ mess.”

“Pfff you’re an idiot,”Tim laughs.

“Yeah, but at least now you’re smiling,” Kon grins into his hair. “Well now, we gotta put you to bed. Where’s Cookie? You usually sleep better with her around.”

“She’s not around. Went somewhere to do her familiar cat business. I really have no idea what that means and at this point I’m kinda afraid to ask. So,” Tim pauses and lifts his eyes at Kon. “It’s just us here.”

“Oh, okay then, we’ll have to make do getting you to sleep somehow.”

There’s something irritated that glimmers in Tim’s eyes for a moment, but it disappears too soon for Kon to understand what that means.

“Couch is that way,” Tim says, still holding on to Kon with both arms and making no motion to let go.

Superboy lifts him and carries him in the direction he indicated. The living room has dimmed light and a really big gray couch near the window. Kon settles them on the said couch, lying down on his back with Tim on top of him. He runs his fingers through Tim’s hair and really hopes Tim could fall asleep like this.

A few minutes pass and he’s not sure anymore.

Because, then, Tim kisses his chin, the side of his jaw and goes lower, to nip on his neck.

“Tim, what are you-” Kon asks and moans when Tim bites his throat.

His hips arch up involuntary.

Tim squirms on top of him, sitting up a bit.

“Kiss me?” he asks, as if unsure.

“Didn’t you wanna sleep?” Kon asks back.

“I don’t really think it’ll work,” Tim says, punctuating each pause with a kiss to Kon’s jawline. “So. Will you. Just. Kiss me?”

Kon kisses him, not even questioning it. It feels natural and right and soon his hands start roaming his boyfriend’s body. Tim gives back as good as he gets, burying his fingers in Conner’s hair and pushing his tongue into Kon’s mouth.

They’ve done this before, at Marie’s mansion – a lot of kisses and touches. Which ended up with the witch queen catching them making out on one of her couches. As soon as she entered the room, they sprang apart. They weren’t really in trouble, per se – Marie just laughed and advised them not to overexert Tim’s body ‘just yet’. It was still so goddamn embarrassing they avoided looking at each other for the whole duration of the meal at the dinner table.

Still, Kon can’t help but mirror Marie’s concerns about Tim’s physical state. Which also kinda proves true when Tim pulls away from him abruptly, trying to catch his breath. For someone who used to run around Gotham for hours and not be out of breath, that is an important indicator that he still isn’t okay.

So Kon uses his TTK to flip them over, putting Tim on the couch and sitting up beside him. He also pulls up a blanket that’s been left messily on the floor and starts arranging it around Tim, remembering how easily his boyfriend gets cold lately.

“I. I just needed a small break,” Tim explains.

“Babe, you’re tired! You _gotta_ sleep.”

“I said I can’t,” Tim quips. “I tried, I just can’t relax and can’t go around it the way I usually would.”

“Yeah, because working on a case for hours and then crashing is such a good alternative.”

To get his point across, Conner looks at him for a long moment, quirking his eyebrow sarcastically. Then, he goes back to rearranging the blanket.

“If my way is so bad, why don’t you share your wisdom and tell me how _you_ go to sleep when you’re too wired up?”

“I jerk off,” Kon says easily, still busy with the blanket.

His brain catches up with his mouth a moment too late. When he turns to Tim, he sees that his boyfriend’s face has already gone red.

Oh, that’s another unexpected but pleasant thing about dating Tim – Kon found out that his boyfriend blushes easily and has been using his secret knowledge to get him flustered at every opportunity he got.

“Um, okay,” Tim says, pretending that he’s not embarrassed and failing miserably.

It’s impossible for Kon to resist the urge to tease him, so he doesn’t resist it at all.

“What’s ‘okay’, baby?” he asks in a sultry voice, moving closer and crowding Tim on the couch. “You wanna try that?”

Superboy pushes a strand of Tim’s hair out of his face. Tim’s skin is hot to the touch, his eyes are big and his breathing gets faster as Kon carefully brushes his thumb over his boyfriend’s lower lip.

“I could be a gentleman and leave you to it,” Kon whispers to Tim like it’s a secret. “Or I could stay and _watch_.”

There’s a sound that gets caught in Tim’s throat that Kon wouldn’t be able to hear if not for his superhearing. He wants Tim to make that sound again, so he moves his hand down Tim’s arm, moving it up and down in a soft, feather-light caress.

“Or. You know. I could? Give you….” Kon grins, moving his eyebrows up and down slyly. “A hand?”

Tim scrunches his nose, his face a deep shade of red. Conner starts laughing, not being able to hold it anymore and Tim pushes him.

“Oh my god, that was a horrible joke, I change my mind and I’m also dumping you!”

“Okay, then,” Kon laughs, pulling away and putting his hands up in the air.

He does it mockingly, but Tim seems to believe him.

“No, wait,” he says, grabbing Kon’s forearm. “I. I didn’t mean it. I. Let’s do it.”

Tim’s still blushing and also is avoiding eye contact, but he’s sounded pretty serious just now.

Okay, Kon was not expecting that, so he has to ask:

“Really?”

Tim finally looks at him and there’s worry in his eyes.

“You don’t want to?” he asks, sounding nervous.

“No, I, I do, it’s just. You mean it?”

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” Tim huffs, turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

Okay, Tim’s closing off and Kon really needs to stop it.

“Hey, babe, don’t get mad at me,” he says, kissing Tim’s cheek. “I’m just worried about what Marie said, about not overworking you and stuff.”

He carefully pulls on Tim’s arms, uncrossing them.

“But we could do something, nice n’ slow,” Kon promises, pulling at the blanket he took time to cover Tim with. “I could give you a handjob, get you all relaxed.”

The blanket slips down, to the floor. Tim presses his back to the couch’s arm, reclining against it. He’s still blushing, but there’s a smug smile on his face.

“Sounds good,” Tim says and spreads his legs to make space for Kon.

Of course Kon can’t ignore an invitation like that, so the next moment they’re kissing, hungry and desperately. Tim buries one of his hands in Conner’s hair and grabs his shoulder with the other. Holding himself up on both hands maybe isn’t an ideal position, but Kon’s also a bit paranoid about crushing Tim with his weight, so he opts for staying like that. It also doesn’t take much time for them to start rocking against each other, kisses becoming more feral, bruising. Which is a dangerous territory because Kon can feel Tim getting hard where they’re pressed together and Kon has to stop himself before he is, too.

When he pulls away, the expression on Tim’s face is delightfully discomposed – his eyes dazed and lips kissed red. It’s not often that Kon gets to see him so open, so he takes his time admiring his boyfriend.

Conner sits up, one of Tim’s legs trapped between his side and the couch, the other – bent over and still partly in his lap.

“Kon?” Tim asks in a worried voice, raising on one elbow as if to follow him.

“You’re so goddamn hot, baby” Conner answers, squeezing Tim’s knee. “You wanna get out of these pants for me?”

Tim’s breath hitches, but then he breathes out a yes. Kon helps him get his sweatpants down – they follow the blanket and end up on the floor.

Conner starts caressing Tim’s skin, starting from his knee and going up the inner thigh. He also pushes up Tim’s t-shirt, just a little bit, not having enough patience to take it off, needing to constantly touch. He knows he doesn’t quite touch where Tim wants him to, because Tim whines and arches up when he stops just at the edge of his boxer briefs. He can clearly see the shape of Tim’s cock through his underwear. He can also see a wet spot where the head is. It’s growing in size.

“Hmm, someone’s happy to see me,” Kon grins, moving his hand up Tim’s thigh and stopping just under his balls.

Tim huffs, managing to convey a very high level of annoyance - for a person whose breathes come out in almost desperate sighs.

“How many more horrible jokes do I have to suffer through-” Tim starts, but whatever he was going to say morphs into a loud moan when Kon, finally, palms him through his underwear.

Superboy leans down to kiss his boyfriend’s jaw and mouthes his way up from Tim’s neck to his ear.

“Do you think we could get you out of these, too?” Kon asks, pushing just a tip of his finger under Tim’s waistband.

“Yes please,” Tim whimpers.

His cheeks are still flushed, even though it must be a different kind of blush now. His eyes seem dizzy, his lips parted around the heavy moans, wet and swollen from kisses. His hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Kon wonders if Tim has any idea about how unspeakably beautiful he is.

He tugs Tim’s boxer briefs down, helping himself with TTK.

It looks like Tim’s cock is fully hard now, a lot of precome dripping from the circumcised head. Kon can’t help but compare them, he himself being uncircumcised (he’s always wondered about that one – why did Kadmus decide to leave it like that?). But he’s also bigger than most men, Tim included. Tim’s dick is smaller and more slender and Kon can’t help the saliva forming in his mouth at the mere idea of how good it’ll fit in it.

Okay, that’s a thought for another day, because Tim’s trembling, moaning his name. There’s a plea in his voice, so Kon wraps his hand around Tim’s dick.

“Fuck baby you’re so hard,” Kon breathes out in awe, not sure why he hadn’t expected the sensation.

“You’re, _you_ ’re. Touching me. Of course I’m-” Tim pants, but Kon doesn’t let him finish, again, stroking up.

“Didn’t say it was bad, no need to get all defensive,” he whispers into Tim’s ear, squeezing his hand around his boyfriend’s cock.

Tim’s hips push up to meet the movement almost involuntary, his fingers clawing at the couch’s pillows. He moans, loudly and obscenely.

Kon goes back to sucking kisses on Tim’s neck, not stopping the pace of his hand. He knows that Tim needs his release to relax and he’ll give it to him.

He’d give Tim anything he wants.

Still kissing his boyfriend’s neck, Conner understands that he can’t hear a thing from Tim, except for the heavy beating of his heart and small, choked sighs. Wondering what’s wrong, Kon stops what he was doing and lifts his head to look at Tim.

Oh, that’s what's wrong– Tim had managed to clamp a hand over his own mouth, thumb pushed into it, trying to silence himself.

Fingers in Tim's mouth is a _hot_ idea and Kon would make sure to revisit it next time, preferably with Kon's fingers then, but for now he needs them out. Kon stops his hand, but grips Tim’s cock tightly at the base.

“No, none of that, babe,” he says, pulling Tim’s hand away from his mouth. “I gotta hear you to make sure I’m not doing something you don’t like.”

Kon’s holding his hand, so there’s no way for Tim to keep himself quiet now and he moans loudly.

“’S embarrassing,” Tim gasps, his face red.

“It’s not,” Kon laughs and leans down, whispering into his ear. “’Cause you sound so goddamn _hot_.”

Tim moans louder and twitches in his hand, thrusting his hips up like he can’t help it.

“What, no one'd told you this before?” Kon asks, rubbing his thumb directly under Tim’s cockhead.

Tim makes a sound in his throat that sounds a lot like a no.

“Well, whomever you’ve been with before are idiots ‘cause you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Tim moans his name desperately, rocking his hips into his hand. Kon moves his hand, this time faster, knowing full well that Tim’s close.

“Fuck p-please don’t stop,” Tim begs. 

“Not planning to, babe,” Conner promises, covering Tim’s neck and face with kisses.

It takes just a few strokes after that for Tim to come. He cries out and his body bows up, his toes curling.

Well, that was fast. Probably ‘cause Tim’s tired – hopefully it will help him sleep better.

Kon holds him down and holding Tim, _T_ _im_ down is a thing that makes him acutely aware of how hard he himself is. Shit, he wants Tim so bad.

Conner settles for leaving open-mouthed kisses on Tim’s neck while his boyfriend comes down from his orgasm. When Tim finally opens his eyes, they are dazed and also the most beautiful color Kon had ever seen, like a warm, calm ocean.

“You okay?” Kon asks, pressing his lips to Tim’s cheek, not being able to hold in a smile.

Tim murmurs something that vaguely sounds as agreement.

So, sex leaves Tim sleepy but satisfied.

Good to know.

“Okay,” Kon laughs. “Let me get your shirt, then.”

Tim’s t-shirt is ruined, so Kon takes it off and wipes him with the clean parts of it.

When he’s almost sure Tim’s fallen asleep, his boyfriend moves and puts a hand on his knee, squeezing with barely any strength at all.

“What’s’bout you?’ Tim asks sleepily, his speech slurring.

“Babe, you can barely keep your eyes open!” Conner laughs, taking Tim’s hand in his, rubbing a thumb over his boyfriend’s knuckles. “This was about you and not me, to get you relaxed and sleepy. Which, looking at you, I can call a success. It’s okay, we have time, we’ll have enough other opportunities!’

Kon leans down to softly kiss Tim on the lips.

“Love you,” Tim says into Kon’s mouth.

“Me too,” Kon answers with a smile in his voice.

He can’t stop smiling, because Tim’s here, with him, alive, well and happy.

Oh, and also very naked, so Kon’d better get him into some clothes before he catches a cold.

“You got any clean shirts around here?”

“Gimme yours,” Tim demands, his eyes barely open.

“Tim, I said _clean!_ ”

“Still wanna yours,” Tim insists, tugging at the hem of the Superboy t-shirt.

Kon sighs and gives up, taking the shirt off and handing it to Tim. His boyfriend sits up, blinks slowly a few times, twiddling with the t-shirt in his hands, failing to find a way to put it on.

Tim’s so helplessly sleepy that Kon can’t help but find it endearing.

Of course, he ends up helping Tim put the shirt on and lays him down on the couch, promising to come back as soon as he disposes of Tim's clothes and finds a clean pair of boxers for him.

He doesn’t say that there’s also a boner in his own boxers that he _really_ needs to take care of, before it becomes too painful.

He goes to the bathroom and unzips his jeans, pushing a hand into his boxers, speeding it up with his superpowers. Superspeed masturbation is not his favorite thing, but, well, desperate times.

Combining the speed with listening to Tim’s heartbeat and breathing from the other room, Conner comes in seconds. He gives himself a moment to steady his breath, having to remind himself about what he told Tim – that they have _time_ and a lot of other opportunities to be together.

Conner has had his own fair share of nightmares, and, sometimes, when he sits up in his bed in the middle of the night, he has to look for Tim’s heartbeat to make sure that he hadn’t imagined him being alive.

God, he hopes Tim lets him stay tonight.

Having caught his breath, Kon cleans up and washes his hands. He pulls up his boxers, not having any other alternatives – later, he’d have to leave some of his clothes at Tim’s, because his boyfriend’s clothing is too small for him to wear.

He loads Tim's clothes to be washed and sets off to find a replacement for his boxers.

Finding a fresh pair of boxers for Tim proves to be unexpectedly easy – there’s a small pile of clean laundry in a basket on the washing machine.

He’s almost sure that Tim’s asleep when he comes back, but he is proven wrong when Tim stirs on the couch and opens his eyes when Conner starts to carefully pull the boxers on him.

“Kon,” Tim calls, and there’s so much love in his voice. “You stayin’?”

“Of course,” Kon promises.

He shrugs off his jeans, 'cause going to sleep in street clothes in an abomination no matter what Tim says about it, and slides onto the couch.

Tim rearranges himself clumsily to be on top and curls around Kon, one palm flat over Kon’s heart. Conner hugs him with both arms and stays awake for a little bit longer, listening to Tim’s steady heartbeat.

***

When Tim wakes up the next morning, all warm and comfortable, it’s because of a high-pitched screech and a loud, almost disgusted accusation that follows:

“You told Father you wanted to be alone, why is _he_ here?”

**Author's Note:**

> [ title from here](https://pencap.tumblr.com/post/143132395230/you-love-him-you-do-and-heres-the-miracle)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm planing a Spy, no-capes AU after I finish with the extra and a one-shot I'm working on, and that will be either mature or explicit (sex will be happening and a lot - also, the characters will be 25+) so pls tell me if this is readable
> 
> [ my tmblr](http://unluckyloki.tumblr.com/)  
> \- feel free to ask me anything


End file.
